Learning Agian
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Sabrina was in terrible car crash and is now paralyzed from the waist down due to a pinched nerve in her back. Will Randys love for her help her get through though physical therapy and surgery to walk again or will she give up and never walk again? Read to find out! Please read let me know what you think :)
1. How it all started

Hey ya'll! I know it's been a while since i have published a story and i'm not back permanently but i had the idea for this story after reading a story i wrote years ago and decided to re write it. So this may not stay up, it just depends on how ya'll like this first chapter. SO please read and review and let me know what ya'll think. P.S. if you have a request i haven't finished (and i know i have a few people that's asked) please let me know i will do my best to work on them. I just need to find my inspiration :P

And this story takes place years ago in WWE because i haven't watch wrestling in many years so bare with me

~Chapter 1: The Beginning~

Today has not been my day, I didn't make my class on time so naturally I had to sit in the very back where I could barely hear a word and then to top it all off my car decided it wasn't going to start. I kept trying and trying but nothing. I had a very important job interview to get to. I'm in my last semester of school to become a physical therapist and I am interviewing to become a physical therapist at the local wellness center.

"Damn it!" I said hitting my hands against the steering wheel. I have to get going. I guess this is what I get for waiting to go to collage at twenty 28. I cross my fingers and try one more time to start this stupid car. "Yes! Finally!" I say smiling as it finally starts. I put it in reverse and back out, I put it in and drive and put my foot in it speeding off to try and make it to my interview. As I head down the interstate doing around 95 miles per hour I hear my car make a clicking noise. I don't know whats going on and I hope this old crazy thing makes it to where I need to go. Then all of a sudden I the engine catches fire as I am still speeding down the interstate. I freeze. I don't know what to do. I panic and some how jerk the wheel and the car starts to flip into the median and I black out. Well this isn't good.

~3rd person POV~

The room is quiet. Very few lights on to keep the light down to a minimum. Sabrina lays in a bed, unconscious for the past 2 months. Her family didn't know if she would ever wake up, even the doctors didn't know if she'd wake up or not.

"Mrs. Watson, Mr. Watson we don't know if the damage to her brain will go away or not. The swelling has gone down since the last scan she may wake up soon there is no way of knowing for sure. The one thing we do know is that there is a pinched nerve in her spine that has cut off her brain singles that help her walk. So with that being said there is a seventy percent chance she will never walk again." The doctor tells her family. Her mom looks at him shocked as silent tears fall. She knows Sabrinas dream job requires her to walk so she can take care of her patients. "I am so sorry. I wish I had better news. I will be back to check her vitals in a few hours." The doctor says to them before leaving. Natalie, Sabrinas mother, looks over at the door leading into Sabrinas room wondering if her baby girl will ever wake up.

"She'll wake up Nat she'll wake up." Danny, Sabrinas father, says to her mother. She nods quietly and walks into her room and sits on the couch. "You can wake up baby girl I know you can." She says to Sabrina quietly before drifting off to sleep herself.

~Sabrinas POV~

The room is quiet other than the noises I hear from what I think are medical machines. I barely move my fingers even tho they are extremely stiff. Everything in my body is stiff. My eyes start opening and they hurt but I do manage to open them. I look around the room and I am definitely in a hospital room. My mom is asleep on the couch and I look over just in time to see the door open and my dad walks through holding two cups in his hands. He doesn't look my way and gently wakes my mom up and hands her the cup. I continue to watch them quietly knowing they have no idea I am awake.

"She will wake up." My dad says as mom takes a sip of her drink.

"When tho?" I manage to say even tho my throat is extremely dry. They both jerk their heads up and look at me. I smile gently at them

"Sabrina!" My mom almost squeals as she jumps up and rushes over to my bed side. My dad presses the nurse call button and smiles brightly at me.

"Nurses station." I hear over the speaker in my bed.

"She's awake!" My dad said excitedly. Minutes later a nurse and who I am assuming is a doctor rush into the room. The doctor starts asking me all kinds of questions while looking me over. I listen to them talk and when I hear the doctor say I may never walk again I stop and look at him.

"I may never walk again?" I ask him trying to hold back tears. Everything I have ever dreamed of doing with my life I have to be able to walk. My job, finishing school everything requires me to be able to walk.

"There's a chance. We want you to do physical therapy three times a week when you are discharged here so maybe you can regain strength in your legs but that doesn't mean you'll walk again but we will try if your willing to try." The doctor explains to me. I nod not wanting to talk to him. "I will be back later." The doctor says then leaves the room. My mom hands me a glass of water as I reach for the remote and turn on the TV. I switch through the channels hoping I can find what I am looking for. My mom slides the little table over with my lap top on it knowing exactly what I am looking for. I smile slightly as the WWE network pulls up showing the latest episode of Monday Night RAW. That seems to be the only thing that can keep me from screaming right now. Randy Orton walks out and I can feel the smile stretching across my face. God that is a beautiful man, I hope one day I can meet him in person. That is my life long dream since the day he debuted. I have followed him since then and have kept up with everything in his private and personal life. I know that is a little stalkerish but I don't care. I honestly feel like he I my soul mate. One day not sure when but one day I will definitely meet him and see if the connection Is there in person or not. One day.

~~Three Weeks Later~~

Three weeks after being discharged I am settled back in at home after my parents had to rearrange the entire house to move me back in. I was on my own but now after the accident I am no longer able to take care of myself. So I sit in my new room, which was my parents before but now mine, looking out the double doors that look over the lake behind our house. I hear the door open and turn my wheel chair to face to door.

" I have a surprise for you." My mom says as she walks into the room. I look at her with a confused look. "Well, I am sure you know that Monday Night Raw is coming to town next week." She says and I nod trying not to get my hopes up on tickets because how can I get in a seat? "I have four floor front row seats for Monday Night Raw. For you, Jessica, your brother Mark and for me. I am only going to be a driver and look out for you." She says and I giggle, knowing she is not the biggest wrestling fan in the world, actually she hates it but she'll do it for me. She smiles, "So Monday we will go to the arena and you will finally get to see the one you crush on so hard in person." She says and I nod not able to find my words I am so happy at this point. She smiles and walks out of the room. I finally get to see him in person. I can't wait!

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD PUBLISH THE REST OF THIS STORY I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON.


	2. Monday Night RAW

A week later I was basically at the point where now I don't really care about anything anymore. I can't walk or swim or do anything I love doing. Why would any one want me? Why would anyone want to be around a cripple woman who can't do anything for herself? I just cant think of anyone that would want me.

I lie in my bed Monday looking up at the ceiling. I had my mother tape a picture of Randy Orton on the ceiling so that I can think of him and hopefully not be so depressed about my situation but now it is not working anymore. I close my eye as a silent tear rolls down my cheek. He wouldn't want me, no one would. I cant do anything with my legs or myself. I can't help these thought that are flooding my brain. I know suicide is not the way to go but sometimes it crosses my mind and I want to scream. I just want to get through this. The doctors said it would happen but I didn't believe them. They said the happiness will go away and the depression will start and I didn't want to let my self believe it would happen but here it is and I cant deal with it sometimes. I look over at my nightstand and see a knife I've keeping by bedside for a while now. Last night was the fist time I used it. My wrists are covered in bandages now. I should have never done that but I couldn't stop myself. The only reason I stopped is because I saw that picture above my bed. I had my mom wrap my wrists and help me in bed. I slept that night dreaming of Randy, of him holding me close to him as we lay in bed watching a movie together. I was happy in that state but it was only a dream.

"Sabrina?" I hear my moms voice as the comes into my room. She's being so strong for me during this crap I am going through. "Why aren't you aren't you out of bed yet? We have to leave for Raw in fifteen minutes. Jessica is here and Mark is ready to go." She says as she basically pulls me up to help me in my chair. Crap I totally forgot about Raw being tonight. Maybe it's a good thing. Maybe it will keep my mind off this shitty situation. I let my mom help me get ready, helping put my RKO shirt on over a long sleeve to hide my bandages and I see my best friend standing in the kitchen talking to my twin brother, Mark.

"There she is!" Jessica says with her normal squeaky tone and I want to throw up. Happy people and me don't mix to good right now. I put on a week smile as me wheels me towards the car.

"Hey cheer up sister we are going to Raw! Hell I know I'm a grow woman acting like a child but I don't give a crap we're going to raw!" She says happily and I can't help but laugh slightly at her. Thats the first time in weeks I've laughed in at least a weak, it feels so weird. She smiles and helps me into the van. Hopefully this night will go quickly so I can go back to bed. I have my Randy Orton shirt on and some jean leggings. Pain in the ass to get dressed but I managed.

Once we arrived the doors weren't open yet but they allowed us to go in first so that we could get to our seats with no problem with the rest of the crowd. As we were getting closer to our seats I saw staff member moving the chair where I was supposed to sit and I looked at him confused.

"I don't get a chair because I'm in a wheel chair?" I asked him as he folded the chair up.

"Of course you do ma'am but we thought you would be more comfortable in your chair and you wouldn't have to move." He tells me. I nod.

"i am so sorry for being bitchy to you. I didn't realize ya'll did that kind of thing." I say to him.

He laughs, "I understand completely not the first time it's happened." He tells me as the doors are opened and people start flooding in. He walks off and goes back stage. I can't believe they are so nice here.

Around ten minutes or so later the camera operators begin turning on the cameras and adjusting positions of the cameras. After I watched them move the cameras around for five minuets or so here comes a security guard over to me and kneels down next to me. He puts his hand next to me and he's holding four what looks like backstage passes.

"I have these for you." He says and hands them to me. "A wrestler from backstage asked me to bring these to you." I look at him shocked.

"Which one?" I ask and he smiles and points at my shirt. "Rand-Randy Orton?" I muster out in a whisper. He nods and I break out into a huge grin and this time it's not fake. I am actually happy. The security guard smiles and leaves he seriously saw me and wanted me to have these, why?

"What's this?" Jessica asks pointing at the passes as her and mom return from the merchandise table up front.

"Backstage passes from… Randy Orton." I say and my smile returns.

"Damn! That's crazy." She says smiling as the show begins. I smile as I watch the first wrestlers come out and for the rest of the time I smile brightly.

As the end of the show draws closer and closer I start tapping my fingers against my knee wondering if he is coming out tonight. I mean that security guard claimed that Randy is the reason I have backstage passes so he must be here right? Unless he's not and that guy pretended to be a security guard was just playing a trick on me. My smile fades and I get upset all over again. Yep that's probably it— then I hear it.

" **I hear voices in my head they council me they understand they talk to me."**

And I freeze. He IS here and here he comes down the ramp. I sit up the best I can in my chair and look over the barricade so I can get a better look at that beautiful man that is walking down that ramp. My breath hitches in my throat and I pause. Damn the TV does not do him justice. As he makes his way down the ramp and as he approaches the part of the ring that faces the bottom of the ramp he stops like usual but this time he turns his head and looks directly at me. My mouth flies open as my eyes lock with his. I see a tiny barely noticeable smile on his face before it goes blank again and he turns his attention back to the ring.

"Did he?" Jessica says as she looks at me. I'm still in a state of shock and can barely move. I slowly nod my head as I continue to watch him.

Throughout his entire match my eyes stay glued to him. I don't know what to think say or do. I'm frozen.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	3. Randy Orton

_**Kind of a long chapter ya'll, sorry about that I got a little carried away.**_

Once the match is over and he won, Randy glances over at me and smiles slightly again at me and goes up the ramp. I sit quietly as the crowd slowly starts to leave and I wait. I don't know what I wait for because the security guard was probably bogus and I was probably just seeing the smiles he was giving me. I shook my head, I'm an idiot.

"Mom, lets go I need to get out of here." I say to her as I turn my chair around. I can't stay here. I am so stupid for believing that he would actually show interest in me. I drop my head and close my eyes and a silent tear falls. I hate myself right now.

"Hey why the tears before meeting a superstar?" I hear to my left as someone with a familiar voice walks up. I look up as I wipe my tears away, it's the security guard. Was I not dreaming? Was it really real?

"What?" I ask looking at him.

"You have backstage passes my dear. Mr. Orton is waiting." He says and looks at me smiling. I nod not able to speak. I wasn't dreaming, it was so really real oh my gosh! He smiles and and gets behind my chair and starts pushing me to a open spot in the barricades that is being guarded by two security guards. They move to either side as the other guard pushes me through as Jessica, my mom, and Mark follows. Wow just wow. As we roll through the doors and back behind the screen I hear that familiar yet extremely sexy voice. I can feel a blush creep across my face and I attempt to hind it but it is to late, we rounded the corner and there he stood. Talking to triple H still in his wrestling trunks and bare chested. He has towel around his next as he stands there talking and laughing. The security guard clears his throat and both men turn to look at us.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Levesque, Mr. Orton, but I have someone here that you, Mr. Orton, requested to have brought backstage." The security guard says to both men and I can see a smile break out across Randys face as our eyes lock. What is so special about me? Why I am I the one he wants to see?

"Yes thanks James for bringing her back here. I truly appreciate it." He tell the security guard and I believe he walks off but I am to caught up in the piercing blue eyes to care or notice.

"Me and your brother are going to go to the car." I hear my mom say and her hand is on my shoulder. I nod not losing the connection between us. They leave and its just us since Triple H walked off right after we showed up. Jessica disappeared a while ago.

"It's just us." I say to him and he smiles.

"I see that." He says. "How about I show you around?" He asks me and I nod not able to find my words. He smiles and stands up and gets behind my chair and starts to push me around the arena.

We walk around the entire arena talking about anything and everything, getting to know each other. Then he stops in front of a door labeled 'Randy Orton.' He walks around in front of me and look at me.

"I need to change but I can put on a shirt and take you to your ride if you would like me to." I look at him and facial expression drops, maybe he doesn't want to spend time with me. "Hey whats the sad face for? I don't want you to leave I just figured you wouldn't want to go into my dressing room after just meeting me." He says to me, I blush he's such a gentleman.

"Well ever since my accident I haven't been adventurous at all. I kind of feel like being adventurous tonight. I don't want you to think I am a whore or anything like that but you know you being o sexy and all." I freeze. Did I seriously just say that to him? Seriously? He chuckles as I burry my head in my hands. I am so freaking stupid. He moves my hands and makes sure I am looking at him. He smiles at me brightly.

"Don't feel bad about saying that, I hear it a lot yes but from you it is completely different. A really good different." He says smiling. Oh how I want to jump him but my dumb ass legs wont allow me to jump him so I sit staring into his eyes. I pick my arms up slightly to wrap them around his neck and quickly stopped myself hoping he didn't catch that. He smiles and stands up from kneeling in front of me. He opens the door and pulls my chair into his dressing room by the arm rests and closes the door behind me and before I know it BAM! His lips are on mine and I can't help myself, my arms are around his neck in an instant and he puts his hands under my legs pulling me up so he's holding me. Next thing I know we're on the couch me sitting in his lap and I'm on cloud nine. I place my hands on his cheeks and pull away from him, looking him in his eyes.

"Did we just?" I ask him honestly not knowing what else to say. He smiles at me.

"Yes we did." He says, "it was very nice you know." At about that time my phone rings. I sigh probably my mom.

"Need me to grab that for you?" He asks and I nod gently. He gently picked me up and sits me on the couch and walks over to my chair. He grabs my purse off the back of my chair and brings it to me.

"Thank you." I say smiling and take it. I open it and grab my phone out as it continues to ring. "Hello?" I answer knowing exactly who it was.

"Oh thank God I was begging to sorry. Sabrina where are you? Why haven't you came out yet?" My mom asks panicking.

"Mom calm down. I'm fine I'm hanging out with Randy I am fine. Totally fine." I say remembering what happened just a few minutes ago.

"When are you coming out Jessica and Mark are passed out in the back seat." She tells me.

"I'm not sure when I will come out mom. Go ahead and go home I can take the bus it's no bug deal." I say and randy starts to shake his head no.

"No Sabrina I will wait just try not to be much longer." Mom says.

"Don't worry about it Sabrina I can take you home." Randy says quietly enough it wont interrupt my call.

"Hold on one second mom." I say and pull the phone away and mute it. "You sure? I think mom thinks you might be some kind of cereal killer or rapist or something." I say giggling slightly hoping he at leasts laughs so I know it's not true.

"No not a cereal killer or a rapist. Just your normal American man wanting to take a beautiful woman I met at work home for the night." He says smiling at me. I smile and blush and unmute my phone.

"Mom Randy said he would give me a ride so you can go home. You can go home so you and Mark can go to bed." I tell her and I know she's immediately starting to worry.

"Your sure? I don't want you hurt Sabrina. You know these wrestlers come and go you don't need to get attached to him." She says and I look at randy as he looks at him phone sitting next to me on the couch.

"I think he's different mom." I say and smile at him as he turns and looks at me with a kind of confused look on his face.

"Ok just be careful. I'll see you at home sweetie." She says.

"Ok bye mom." I hang up and sit my phone down with a sigh. "She's crazy I swear."

"You know we do come and go but I promise if I'm in a relationship or even interested in a woman I put my all into I don't give up easily. My ex wife that was mostly her. She couldn't deal with me being gone so much and I got to the point to where I couldn't go home because all she wanted to talk about was me quitting so I could stay home. I would go pick up my daughter and get a hotel room ten miles from my house. I just couldn't do it anymore." He tells me, he must have heard my mom. "If I put my all into you Sabrina, I wont give up easily." He says as he grabs my hand and I smile brightly. He wants me? Wow.

"So what are you saying exactly?" I ask him.

"When I saw you tonight Sabrina on that monitor before the show ever started, I didn't know you but what I saw was a strong courageous woman that I really wanted to get to know. Because it takes a lot of guts to come out into such a crowded place in a wheelchair. Not very many people do and I just had to meet you, and now that I have met you I don't want to forget you. I would like to get to know you better and be with you. If you are willing I want us to be a thing." He tells me and I gasp. What!? Inside I am jumping up and down for joy.

"Yes, I would love to give us a try." I say and before I can stop myself I am saying stuff I should have kept to myself. "I have dreamed of this moment for so long now." I stop damn I shouldn't have said that. My eyes get wide as I prepare myself for him to completely freak and say I am a stalker or something.

He smiles, "You know, I have a lot of fans that want to date me or whatever. I never imagined myself dating a fan but with you it doesn't feel like that. It feels right, like something I have been missing my whole life. Like you are the missing puzzle piece that finishes off my last missing piece." He grabs my hand and I smile. "I can feel this connection between us and it is strong, so strong."

"I swear I have literal butterflies in my stomach right now. I've been here with you for the past two and half hours and I am still nervous around you it's like the first time being around you like but at the same time this feels so comfortable and easy like I can tell you my whole life story and not have to worry about anything or you giving me that sad look or disgusted look like I've gotten so many times." I say to him trying to keep my tears at bay because of the bad words that I have gotten from so many different people. I really don't want to cry in front of him. He'll think I'm crazy.

"Hey I'm not going to do that to you ever. I will not do that to you I promise. I don't look down on you for being in a wheel chair I look up to you, you are so strong. You are stronger than lots of people in the world." I smile he sees me for me.

"You have no idea how hard it can be some times. Why do you think I am wearing a long sleeve up under my other shirt." I pause that totally slipped out he doesn't want to know about my crazy cutting faze I went through. Without saying anything he gently grabs my arm and lifts my sleeve up reveling scares and cuts from the elbow down.

"Oh Sabrina," he says with this sad look on his face.

"Hey, don't look like that I was in a bad place yea some of these happened a little while ago. But now I have hope, when these happened I was in a place to where all I wanted to do was die. I felt like I was stuck here, I couldn't walk most people hated me, made fun of me or felt sorry for me. I just wanted to not be burden on anyone any more because the way therapy is looking it looks like it isn't working the doctors are thinking surgery is gonna be the next step then more therapy. I wasn't going to do the surgery but now I am thinking about." I say to him.

"If you do consider therapy I will be there just let me know the time and the place I will take off if need be to be there for you." Randy says and I smile grabbing his hand.

"Thank you." He smiles and looks at the clock on the wall.

"I should get a shower and take you home. It's getting late." He says and stands up I nod knowing I couldn't stay out all night, or could i?

"Can you please roll my chair over here incase I decide to stand up." I smile as he rolls my chair closer.

"You need my help getting in it?" He asks me.

"I think I can get it if I decide I need to get in it. I'm not sure if I will or not." He nods, "I wont be to long." He says and smiles at me before grabbing his bag and heading into the bathroom thats in the dressing room.

I get a thought in my head and slowly make my way into my chair. After I finally get in my chair I roll over to the bathroom door and push it open about an inch or so, seeing as how he did leave it cracked just a hair. Since it took me so long to get in my chair I am looking through the door just in time so see him stepping out of the shower. WOW! My mouth drops as he stands there dripping wet and all glory. He's even better looking with nothing on, I didn't even know that was humanly possible. He grabs his towel and begins to dry off. I get myself together and roll back over to the couch before he sees me. I don't want to get caught looking at him naked on what is not even considered a first date. I grab my phone just in time to see a text from Jessica.

Jessica- *Are you home yet? Your mom said RANDY ORTON was going to give you ride. You lucky bitch :P *

Me- *No I'm not home yet, I'm sitting in his dressing room. He's in the shower!*

Jessica- *And your not with him? Girl if it was me I would have been in there in a heart beat*

Me- *Yea but for one it's not exactly that easy for me and for two I barely know him I want to get to know him and at least go on more than two or three dates before I even think about that. I don't give that away easily chick you know that.*

Jessica- *You want to date him? Damn girl you go all in don't you?*

Me- *That actually was his idea. He wants to start something with me.

Randy steps out of the bathroom fully clothed and I quickly text Jessica.

Me- *He's out I'll tell you more tomorrow gotta run.*

Jessica- *lucky heifer. Talk to you tomorrow*

"Sorry about that my friend Jessica is acting like a school girl instead of a 28 year old." I said shaking my head thinking of her crazy self.

"So that's how old you are. You don't look that old." He says smiling, "And I see you made it into your chair on your own."

"I can when needed I thought I heard someone at the door." I say trying to fib a little so he wouldn't think I was spying on him in the shower. He shakes his head laughing like he knows and I think about the door. He had all most completely closed and I left it open, crap I'm busted.

"I bet I know what your thinking and all you would have had to do was say something you know. I might have invited you in with me." He says and winks. Yep, busted.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have looked I'm a woman I was curious. It wont happen again." I say knowing I'm blushing .

"Hey don't be sorry it's ok if we stay together like I think we both wont we are gonna see each other without clothes on a lot. I just didn't want to do anything to make it seem thats what I was after since I just meet you." He sits on the couch and grabs my hand I cant believe what I'm hearing.

"I would like that to I just didn't want to seem like a gold digger or a slut or anything like that I just really like the way your body looks."

"Thats ok Sabrina and I bet when I get to see you everything about you will just as beautiful as what I see right now and the inside I know is beautiful already."

"Your to sweet." I say smiling at him and gently kisses me.

"Lets get you home it's getting late." He stands up and I grab my purse. He grabs his duffle bags and the rest of his things and we head out. This has been a perfect evening.

 _ **Please Review!**_


End file.
